


The Pleasure

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Y/N's Familie ist Gast auf einer Party von Sir Thomas und Lady Sharpe.  Als sie "krank" wird, führt Thomas sie in ein leeres Schlafzimmer und sie lernt, was Thomas Medizin ist...
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Pleasure

The Pleasure  
Warnung: Verlust der Jungfräulichkeit, Smut  
Wörter: 2708  
„Guten Abend. Ich bin Y/F/N Y / L/N, das sind meine Frau Y/M/N und meine Tochter Y / N. “, Ihr Vater stellte Ihre Familie dem gutaussehenden Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren vor.  
„Guten Abend. Ich bin Sir Thomas Sharpe und meine Schwester Lady Lucille Sharpe. Willkommen in unserem Haus“, sagte er förmlich.  
„Vielen Dank für Ihre freundliche Einladung“, sagte Ihre Mutter, die bestrebt war, Y/N einen Ehemann zu finden.  
Thomas nickte ihrer Mutter mit dem Kopf zu und sie führte Y/N weg. Sie konnte nicht anders als zurückzublicken und waren schockiert, als Thomas Sharpe sie beobachtete.  
Sie fühlte ein warmes Kribbeln, das Y/n noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, und schauten schnell weg. Es war egal, wie sehr Y/N sich bemüht hatte ihn nicht weiterhin mit ihren Augen zu suchen, als ihre Augen durch den Raum schweiften, fanden ihre Augen jedes Mal in. Es schockiert sie, dass er sie jedes Mal ansah, wenn sie Thomas gefunden hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Augen seine trafen, beschleunigte sich ihr Puls und Y/N‘s Atem wurde flach. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor auf einen Mann so reagiert und wussten, dass es falsch war. Frauen sahen Männer nicht so an, wie Y/N Thomas Sharpe ansah, da war sie sich sicher gewesen. Sie waren keine Hure und Y/N wussten, dass ihr Verhalten unangemessen war. Sie mied seine Augen während des Abendessens und dachten, Y/N hätten Thomas erfolgreich gemieden, bis sie eine Hand in der Mitte ihres Rückens fühlte.  
„Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mir einen Tanz zu schenken?“, eine Stimme schnurrte in ihr Ohr. Sie hatte versucht, ihren Schauer zu verbergen, konnte es aber nicht. Sie drehten sich um und standen einem Thomas Sharpe mit ausgestreckter Hand gegenüber. Bevor sie wusste, was los war, legten sie ihre Hand in seine und folgten ihm auf die Tanzfläche.  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihren oberen Rücken und sie legte zögernd ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er ergriff ihre andere Hand und als die Musik begann, fegte er Y/N gekonnt durch den Ballsaal. Sie konnte die Hitze an den Stellen fühlen, an denen er sie berührte. Ein warmes Gefühl sammelte sich in ihrem Bauch und dieses Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Es war eine neue Sensation für sie und Y/n wusste, dass es an Thomas lag. Er ließ sie Dinge fühlen, die keine anständige Frau fühlen sollte.  
Ihre Mutter hatte Y/N von Mädchen erzählt, die sich mit Männern nicht richtig benahmen. Mädchen, die ihre Familien blamierten. Sie wollte nicht eines dieser Mädchen sein, sie war ein gutes Mädchen. Gute Mädchen taten alles, um ihre Familien nicht zu beschämen.  
Sie hatte es vermieden, ihn anzusehen, indem sie ihren Blick abgewendet hatte. Am Ende des Tanzes küsste Thomas ihre Hand und verbeugte sich, bevor er wegging. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln zwischen ihren Schenkeln, als die beide Augenkontakt hatten. Als sie die Tanzfläche verließen, wartete Y/N’s Mutter auf sie.  
„Thomas Sharpe ist ein ausgezeichneter Fang“, schwärmte Ihre Mutter, „Du musst dich unbedingt verfügbar für ihn machen.“, sagte sie ihr.  
„Mutter, ich kann nicht“, sagte sie und fürchteten, was passieren könnte, wenn sie wieder in seiner Gegenwart wäre.  
„Unsinn. Er ist der perfekte Gentleman. Sei nett zu ihm “, riet ihre Mutter.  
Sie hatte Angst. Sie wussten, was die Dinge, die sie fühlten, bedeuteten. Es bedeutete, dass sie wollte, dass er sie auf eine Weise berührte, von der Y/N noch nie zu träumen gewagt hatte. In gewisser Weise erlebte oder sprach eine anständige Frau nicht darüber. Ihre Mutter hat ihr gesagt, sie soll sich zur Verfügung stellen, aber Y/n war sich sicher, dass dies für Gespräche gemeint war, nicht für die sündigen Dinge, die sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.  
Als sie sahe, wie er sich mit einem Hauch von Eleganz, Anmut und purer Männlichkeit durch den Raum bewegte, konnten Y/N nicht still sitzen. Ihre Mutter hat sie mehrmals gewarnt, dass sie aufhören soll zu zappeln, aber sie lonnte es nicht. Es gab ein schmerzhaftes Bedürfnis, das sie nicht identifizieren konnte und es machte sie unruhig. Y/N ließen ihre Mutter sitzen und schlenderten auf die Terrasse. Die Nachtluft kühlte ihre fiebrige Haut.  
„Bist du krank, mein Liebe?“ sagte eine Stimme zu ihrer Linken. Sie drehten sich um und sahe Thomas Sharpe im Schatten stehen.  
„Ich hatte ein bisschen Fieber. Mir geht es jetzt besser. “, sagte Y/N und konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, wieder hineinzugehen.  
„Ich bin froh. Ich würde es hassen, wenn Sie in meinem Haus krank würden. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich hinlegen. “, schlug er vor.  
„Danke, aber nein, ich muss mich nicht hinlegen“, sagte sie.  
„Ich bestehe darauf. Komm mit mir.“, sagte er, nahm ihren Ellbogen und führte sie am Ballsaal vorbei und die Treppe hinauf. Sie haben versucht zu protestieren, als er sie zu einer geschlossenen Tür führte. Er öffnete die Tür und bedeutete Y/N einzutreten. Sie betrate den Raum und drehten sich um, als sich die Tür schloss.  
„Ich sollte zurück zur Party gehen, meine Mutter wird mich suchen“, sagten sie ihm und machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
„Unsinn. Du legst dich hin. Ich werde deine Mutter informieren lassen, dass du krank geworden bist und dich ausruhst.“, sagte er sanft, als er zur Tür ging. Er war weg, bevor siw antworten konnte.  
Sie hatte sich nicht krank gefühlt. Sie konnten ihm auf keinen Fall sagen, dass er es war, der sie fiebrig fühlen ließ, ohne mutwillig zu klingen. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber es war ein neues und keines, mit dem man umgehen konnte. Sie wollte den Raum verlassen, bevor er zurückkam, aber Y/N wollte nicht unhöflich sein.  
Sie saße auf dem großen Bett und sahen sich im Raum um. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ein Buch. Sie hatte es hoch gehoben und angefangen, es durchzublättern. Sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus und legte ihren Rücken gegen die vor Ihnen ausgestreckten Kopfteilbeine.  
Sie wurde wach, als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. In der offenen Tür stand Thomas Sharpe. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatte Mühe aufzustehen, aber ihr Kleid war um sie gewickelt und zeigte einem Mann, mit dem sie nicht verheiratet war, eine unangemessene Menge an Bein. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft, aufzustehen und ihr Kleid zu glätten, als sie merkte, dass ihre Haar ein Chaos war. Das sorgfältig gestylte Haar hing jetzt lose in widerspenstigen Locken um ihre Schultern. Sie hatte Mühe, es zu glätten.  
„Du siehst wunderschön aus.“, sagte Thomas leise . Sie hatte aufgehört, sich mit ihren Haaren zu beschäftigen, aber keinen Augenkontakt hergestellt.  
„Danke.“, antwortete sie leise.  
„Ich habe mit deiner Mutter gesprochen. Ich habe ihr geraten, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Sie in guten Händen sind.“, sagte Thomas mit einem Blick, den sie nicht entziffern konnte.  
„Ich muss wirklich gehen. Mir geht es viel besser.“, sagte sie und versuchte zu fliehen.  
„Bist du sicher? Du scheinst immer noch ein bisschen fiebrig zu sein “, sagte er, als sie ihn auf dem Weg zur Tür passierst.  
Er hatte recht. Sie hatte Fieber. Der Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen und es verursachte ein Kribbeln zwischen ihren Schenkeln, das sie erschreckte. Sie hatte sich nicht zu ihm umgedreht, also schockierte es sie, als er das nächste Mal sprach, als er direkt hinter ihr war. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und es fühlte sich wie Feuer an. Sie fragte sich kurz, ob es sich überall gleich anfühlen würde, besonders dort, wo das Kribbeln langsam zu einem Pochen wurde. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem eigenen Gedanken geschockt und war rot geworden.  
„Mir geht es gut, danke.“, sagten sie , ihre Stimme klang in ihren eigenen Ohren heiser.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Du zitterst. Lass mich dir helfen.“, sagte Thomas und ließ seine Hände über Y/N‘s Arme gleiten. Er drehte sie zu ihm um, aber sie hatte ihn nicht angesehen. Er umfasste ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. Sie war fasziniert von seinen Augen. Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Wange und die andere auf ihre Taille. Er zog sie zu sich und errötet gegen ihn. Sie waren noch nie einem Mann so nahe gewesen, mit dem sie nicht verwandt war. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass es ihr gefiel. Die festen Ebenen seines Körpers passen perfekt zu den Kurven ihres Körpers. Ihr ist der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie sich nicht so wohl fühlen sollten, aber sie konnten sich nicht helfen. In Thomas Gegenwart zu sein, erweckte Dinge in ihr, von denen sie nicht wusste, dass sie existierten.  
Dann küsste er sie und nahm Y/N den Atem. Es war nicht ihr erster Kuss, aber es war der erste, der sie so fühlen ließ. Seine weichen Lippen bewegten sich mühelos gegen ihre. Als er seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, schnappte sie nach Luft bei dem Gefühl, ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu stecken.  
Sie hatten von ihren Freunden von dieser Art von Küssen gehört. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Kuss verwickelt. Sie hatte versucht, Widerstand zu leisten, aber festgestellt, dass sie nicht konnte und wollte, dass er aufhört. Er drehte Y/N herum, so dass sie ihm den Rücken kehrte. Er bewegte ihre Haare und küsste sanft ihren Nacken. Sie zitterte, als das Gefühl über ihren Rücken lief.  
Sie wusste nicht, was los war. Sie wusste nicht, was Thomas als nächstes tun würde und es machte sie vor Vorfreude angespannt. Als er anfing, die Knöpfe auf der Rückseite ihres Kleides zu öffnen, setzte Panik ein, sie zogen sich zurück, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
„Was machst du?“, Y/N hatte gefragt.  
„Verantwortung für meine Handlungen übernehmen.“, antwortete er und ging wieder auf sie zu.  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“, sagten sie.  
„Deine Nervosität und dein Fieber ist meine Schuld. Ich habe vor, Abhilfe zu schaffen.“, sagte er und legte seine Finger wieder auf ihre Knöpfe.  
„Wie?“, fragte sie zitternd.  
„Entspann dich, meine Liebe und vertraue mir. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen. “, sagte er, als seine Finger den Rest ihrer Knöpfe gekonnt öffneten.  
Bevor sie es wusste, sammelte sich ihr Kleid zu ihren Füßen. Er drehte Y/N dann und sie schaute nach unten. Er hob ihr Kinn hoch und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihr Atem stockte bei dem Feuer, das Y/N in seinen Augen brennen sahen. Er küsste sis noch einmal und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Sie umklammerte seinen Bizeps und legten dann ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Er zog sie näher an ihrer Taille. Seine Lippen verließen ihre und wanderten zu ihrem Nacken, wo er leichte Küsse platzierte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn aufhalten sollten, aber sie konnte nicht. Er führte sie zum Bett und schob sie sanft in eine sitzende Position. Er fuhr mit den Händen nacheinander über ihre Beine. Seine flinken Finger öffneten geschickt die Haken ihres Korsetts und enthüllten ihm ihre nackte Brust. Der Drang, sich zu verstecken, war fast überwältigend, aber sie widersetzte sich. Sie hatte beschlossen, diesen Weg mit Thomas fortzusetzen, und wollte nicht zurückweichen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, also wartete sie mit angehaltenem Atem.  
Thomas legte Y/N zurück auf das Bett und schwebte über ihr, seine Lippen Zentimeter über ihren. Anstatt sie zu küssen, fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Körper. Als er eine ihrer Brustwarzen in seinen Mund nahm, atmet sie scharf ein und packten die Decke. Thomas saugte an jeder Brustwarze und ließ sie laut stöhnen. Sie bedeckte ihren Mund verlegen von den Geräuschen, die sie machte.  
„Bedecke deinen Mund nicht. Deine Freudengeräusche lassen mich wissen, dass es dir gefällt, was ich tue. “, sagte Thomas und sah zu ihr auf. Sie nahm ihre Hand von ihrem Mund hoch und stöhnte, als er fest an ihrer Brustwarze saugte. Je mehr er Y/N leckte und saugte, desto eindringlicher wurde das Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er lag neben ihr und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper. Sie wollte, dass er sie an dem Ort berührt, bei dem sie so getan haben, als gäbe es ihn nicht. Aber wenn sie spät in der Nacht ehrlich zu sich selbst waren, als Y/n sicher waren, dass ihre Eltern schliefen, hatte sie sich an ihrem intimsten Ort berührt. Der Drang, es jetzt zu tun, übernahm fast die Kontrolle über ihre Sinne. Das konnte man jetzt nicht tun, nicht vor Thomas. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Fotze und selbst diese leichte Berührung ließ Y/N wimmern und mehr Kontakt suchen.  
„Was willst du, meine Liebe?“, fragte er verführerisch.  
„Fass mich an“, flüsterten sie. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Bein, ihre Seite, über ihre Brust und mied die Stelle, an der sie sich am meisten nach seiner Berührung sehnte.  
„Ist es das, was du meintest?“, fragte Thomas. Y/N hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. „Dann musst du mir zeigen, was du willst, Y/N“, sagte er.  
Sie schob versuchsweise ihre Hand in Richtung ihrer Fotze. Als ihre Finger Kontakt mit ihrer Fotze hatte, atmete sie zischend aus. Sie riebe ihren Kitzler in Kreisen und stöhnte bei der Reibung. Sie schobe einen Finger in sich hinein und begann ihn langsam in sich hinein und heraus zu pumpen. Y/N hat nicht bemerkt, dass Thomas das Bett verlassen hatte und sie dabei beobachtet hat, wie sie sich vergnügt. Sie hatte erst bemerkt, dass er aufgestanden war, als er ihre Finger entfernt und durch seinen eigenen ersetzt hat. Er fügte einen weiteren Finger hinzu und drückte nach vorne, bis er die Barriere ihrer Jungfräulichkeit spürte.  
Der Gedanke schloss durch Y/N hindurch, dass sie nicht heiraten könnte, wenn sie das beendet. Kein Mann würde eine ruinierte Braut wollen. Sie wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit war, aber das Vergnügen, das sie empfand, überwog bei weitem die Konsequenzen. Sie hat ihre Augen geschlossen, als das Vergnügen über ihren Körper lief. Als sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, war Thomas mit intensivem Blick über ihr.  
„Es wird nur für einen Moment weh tun, vergib mir. “, sagte er, als er sich langsam in Y/n drückte. Das Gefühl war nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Sie fühlte sich gedehnt, es war nicht unangenehm, aber es war auch nicht gut. Thomas drückte sich schnell vorwärts und sie spürte einen brennenden Schmerz, der eine Sekunde andauerte und durch das Gefühl ersetzt wurde, voll zu sein. Er wurde immer größer in Y/N und dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen.  
Ihr Körper stand in Flammen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie spürte, wie er aus ihr herausrutschte, hätte sie das Vergnügen fast zum Schreien gebracht. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und legte sie auf ihren Kitzler, wo sie anfing, schnell zu reiben. Die kombinierte Stimulation von ihm in ihr und ihren eigenen Fingern an ihrem Kitzler machte ihr Vergnügen unerträglich. Thomas legte ein langsames Tempo fest. Sie wollte, nein brauchte mehr und sie wusste, dass sie nicht schüchtern sein konnte.  
„Thomas, bitte schneller“, sagte sie. Er folgte wortlos und ihr Körper antwortete. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er tiefer in sie eindrang, und sie fühlte, wie sie ihn fester packte und einen hektischen Rhythmus gegen ihren Kitzler rieb.  
Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sich vollständig aus ihr heraus und sein Mund senkte sich auf die Stelle, an der sein, noch härter, Schwanz gerade gewesen war. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, das sein Mund auf ihrer feuchter Fotze sie empfinden ließ. Er leckte Y/N sinnlich. Seine Zunge streifte ihren Eingang und dann schlang er seine Lippen um ihren Kitzler und begann ihn hart zu saugen. Sie hatte gespürt, wie eine Welle des Vergnügens sie überflutete. Es wusch sich über ihren Körper und ließ sie vor Vergnügen stöhnen. Bevor die Flut nachließ, schob Thomas seinen harten Granitschwanz zurück in Y/N und spritzte hart in sie hinein, was eine Flutwelle des Vergnügens über sie krachen ließ.  
Sie hat über das Rauschen in ihren Ohren schreie gehört, das sie vage als ihre eigene erkannt hatte. Als sie endlich von ihrem Höhepunkt herunterkam, war Thomas neben ihr und berührte ihren Körper leicht. Er hat ihre eigene Hände benutzt, um den Weg zu verfolgen, den er über ihren Körper gemacht hat. Als sie die Verbindungsstelle ihrer Oberschenkel erreichte, fuhr er mit den Fingern über ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen und wartete darauf, dass sie folgte. Als sie ihre Hand über seine legte, schob er seine Hand unter ihrer hervor und führte ihre Finger in sich hinein. Er sah zu, wie sie sich bis zum Ende vergnügte und anschließend ihre Finger sauber saugte.

**Author's Note:**

> Anfragen sind geöffnet. Ihr könnt mir gerne hier schreiben oder auf Tumblr unter mischievoushiddleston.tumblr.com.  
> Ich würde mich auf Kommentar freuen oder Kudos!


End file.
